Love Within Tragedy
by Tvdlover87654
Summary: With the death of her family, Guilianna Salvatore is left helpless, broken and alone. Spiraling in the tragedy that is now her life, she meets an Englishman who soon gives her life a meaning. Elijah/OC
1. Prologue

_**Mystic Falls**_

_**Late August 1864**_

Giulianna stood in front of the freshly dug holes, ignoring the sympathetic and pitiful looks she received from most of the town members. Her features remained stonic; not a tear had dropped from her eyes as they were glued to the ground, not daring to meet anyone's gaze.

One would have thought she had turned to stone if it weren't for the puffs of air that escaped her mouth with every exhale, the cold Virginia air chilling her to the bone.

The gravediggers paused with their digging, turning to the remaining member of the Salvatore family for any last remaining words she had to give to her deceased family members. When she made no move to speak, Mayor Lockwood stepped up to deliver a final speech to the town members who had arrived to see the burial of the towns favorite family. Or once was.

"We come together today to say farewell to one of Mystic Falls' greatest sons, Giuseppe Salvatore. A leader, a fighter and more importantly a father whom put his town and family before himself. If I were to paint a portrait of this great mans life, Giuseppe Salvatore would be flanked by his two fallen sons, Damon and Stefan, heroes of the battle of Willow Creek." The mayor paused, casting a look towards the middle aged Salvatore, hoping for a reaction out of her but to his dismay she stood quiet just as she had first arrived. Continuing, "May we learn from Giuseppe, emulate him, and be inspired to rid our town of evil, either seen or unseen. May the fallen Salvatore men rest in peace, and be remembered for the role they took in protecting this town."

With that, the coffins were lowered. Giulianna withdrew a deep breath, realizing in that moment that this was her final moment to see her family once and for all before they were truly buried.

But did she truly want her last memories of her brothers to see their slowly rotting flesh? Her last memories of them they both had large smiles occupying their faces; should she remember them as the handsome young men they were or have the image of their now pale skin, cold lips along with that lifeless look in their eyes seared into her mind-

Shaking her head, she rubbed wearily at her eyes that had slightly blurred, the tears threatening to drop. She already taken sight of her fathers dead body that one morning she awoke, the sight of it adding to the state of shock she was currently in.

Soon enough the graves were filled and the service was over, and she was left to shake hands with people that she didn't know giving her condolences that they didn't truly mean. Her movements seemed quite robotic, no feeling or emotion in what she uttered or did.

After everyone had left the plotted field, the raven head girl walked over to the worn angel carved tombstone that was plotted besides the newly dug earth, resting a delicate hand on the wing of the angel.

"Take care of them mother."

Returning back to her family's estate, no, _her_ estate, Giulianna gulped slightly as she realized there would be no more occupants to fill the house.

Entering the estate hesitantly, she wandered around the quiet and lifeless place, slowly feeling her life force being pulled with every room she passed by.

Running her fingers over the cool wood of the dining table, she recalled her family would gather at this time of day for a meal. Though her eldest brother didn't get quite along with their father, meals were the one time she truly enjoyed their presence.

Letting out a sigh, she continued on through the house, walking up the stairs. Pushing the first door on the left of the stairway, she was met with Katherine Pierce's room. The girl, only an orphan, had been staying with them for the past few months. Giulianna had gotten along with the girl quite well, but when Damon had returned from the war (more or so quit) she saw that the brown haired beauty was toying with both her brothers. They both fancied her, yet neither of them had token it upon themselves to confront another of their mutual feelings towards the girl.

It was slightly sickening; both brothers falling for the same girl. She knew that from the start it could never be good, but then again they were all dead now so she couldn't say 'I told you so'.

_Dead_.

Giulianna froze slightly at the words, gulping slightly as it slowly sunk in.

Walking into her father's study, she kept her eyes closed, slightly teriffied of the sight she was met with only days ago upon entering. She could feel the hot tears wet at her eyelashes, slowly trickling down as the memory flashed over and over in her mind.

_"Father!" Giulianna screamed horrified, taking in his lifeless form in the corner of the study. Her now blurry eyes raked over his figure and only one thing could be seen._

_Blood. Red crimson blood stained him and all his features, soaking into the floor underneath him and his clothing._

_"No, no, no! Wake up please!" The girl screamed as she dropped next to him holding him closely. Her hands were staining red from the wound, though she did not care one bit as she grew frantic as she clutched him closer to her. "Do no leave me, please!"_

Opening her eyes, Giulianna saw that the corner of the room was spotless; as if the event had never happened two nights ago.

Her bottom lip quivered, feeling the pent up emotions of the last two days slowly bursting as a sob tore through her chest. Her tear filled eyes landed on the framed portrait of her family on her father's desk, being taken years ago.

Stefan was only 12 at the time, she 15 and Damon 18. With a quick swipe she sent it crashing to the floor along with the other belongings that lined the desk, the glass of the frame smashing against the floor as everything clattered against the ground.

Holding her head in her hands, she sunk to the floor as she realized the unlikable truth.

Alone.

She was truly alone.

**A/N Thanks for checking out the beginning of this new story. As you can see, Giulianna (pronounced Ju-lee-anna) is a Salvatore, and this was after the death of her father and brothers. She's unaware of the paranormal activity in the town. There have been way too much Salvatore sisfics in which the sister is always turned along with her brothers, not to mention younger then both Salvatores so I wanted to create something a bit different. It's going to be an Elijah/OC and hopefully I can get that classy Original written correctly. **

**Giulianna is portrayed as Emily Rudd. Cover for this story is available on polyvore (link in profile)**

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning, reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be uploaded soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust (Mayor's speech part)**


	2. Lonesome Nights

**_Lately I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_**

* * *

_25th of August, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__It's lonely. The house is quiet... more then it should be. The occasional sounds of the maids cleaning or cooking is heard downstairs, but other then that it is complete silence. I've yet to exit the manor in the five days I've been secluded here. I'd rather be alone._

* * *

_28th of August, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__The maids are persuading me to eat, but food is at the least of my concerns at the moment.  
__Demons plague my mind at night, making me fear the concept of sleep. It is past midnight at the moment, and I just hope that it will get better.  
__Hopefully._

* * *

_31st of August, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__It's getting worse..._

* * *

_2nd of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__The portraits... I feel they're mocking me.  
__They are constant reminders of the person I once was and what I had.  
__I've ordered the maids to store them away, ignoring the looks they gave me when doing so._

* * *

_5th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__The maids and workers are requesting their pay for the month. Instead, I ordered them home. Permanently. I'd rather fend for myself._

* * *

_9th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__In the night I awoke to distant gunshots... Was that the last thing my brothers heard too?  
__You probably think I am cruel for not talking about my family, journal.  
__But you are the only one I can express myself to without seeming insane. Or as the town thinks, broken.  
__Maybe I am... My mind thinks so. Along with my dreams._

* * *

_10th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__Tonight I sat on the edge of my balcony, watching the sky.  
__I never realized how complex the stars were; they're always there, but only make their presence at night.  
__Sort of like my demons._

* * *

_12th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__The mayor's wife, Nancy, visited me today, supposedly concerned of my well being. She attempted to strike up conversation, but when seeing she wasn't going to get a reply out of me, stopped.  
__She also asked if I was in need of any help or assistance, taking notice of the lack of workers and rise of dust on the furniture.  
__Though the bread she brought was good, I didn't want her presence. Or anyone else's.  
__At the moment that is..._

* * *

_17th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__Maybe it was a bad idea after all ridding the workers. I felt like wandering through the gardens today, but the bushes had overgrown dearly. Not to mention, food is becoming scarce._

* * *

_18th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,  
__I plan on visiting the town square tomorrow noon. I wonder how the town will react to my absence. Then again, what do they care?  
__What do **I **_care?

* * *

Adjusting the hat on her head, Giulianna's eyes raked over her appearance in the mirror. Her cheekbones were slightly sinking in, the dark circle underneath her eyes visible as her lips remained in a permanent frown.

Letting out a sigh, she exited the manor and made her way to the market place.

Her soft blue eyes, a trait that she and Damon had received from their deceased mother, scanned over the fresh fruit put out on set. Peering into the small clutch of hers, she saw that she had enough coins for her purchases. Buying her necessities, Giulianna though had the unfortune in bumping into the mayor's wife.

"Giulianna, what a surprise seeing you out. How have you been darling?" The older woman asked, looking well tidied up with her gloves, fine dress and servant boys following after her like pets. Giulianna on the other hand felt small in front of her.

"Well." She let out a mere shrug, fidgeting with the bags. Nancy took notice of her slight struggle.

"Why don't I offer you a ride home in the carriage?" Giulianna went to refuse but the older woman spoke over her. "Please, I was just headed over to the Forbes; your place is on the way." Letting out a sigh, the raven head woman let out a reluctant nod. The servants took her bags off her and helped her into the carriage, Nancy entering after her.

Giulianna glanced out of the small window, watching the world pass by her as the carriage started to move. She forgot the presence of the older woman, turning to her only when she cleared her throat softly. Thinking it would at least be respectable in return of the woman's generosity, she attempted to strike up a conversation. "What business do you have with the Forbes?"

"Well," Nancy Lcokwood cleared her throat, sitting up slightly in her cushioned seat, "Benjamin asked me to visit them for a favor. Since George is to wed soon, not to mention my brother in law, Barnette, who has taken residency along with his family with us, the mansion back home is well occupied. Mystic Falls is to have a visitor from out of the country; England if I am correct. He is a historian, here to document the ongoing war, seeing our homeland of Virginia as one of rich yet much newer land." She explained. "I wanted to ask the Forbes family if they could present the Englishman hospitality in the time he shall spend here."_  
_

"When is he to arrive?" Giulianna questioned, the carriage passing over a bump causing her to jump slightly in her seat.

"The 25th if I am correct. He is to stay only for a few days; taking notes and studying the town for his work." Nancy clarified, the raven head girl nodding as she turned to stare out of the window. "His work will hopefully bring our town a good name when returning back overseas; us founders take much pride in the success we've created in this land."

Giulianna recalled how proudly her father would speak of Mystic Falls, he having found it along with the other settlers after all. He had encouraged her brothers, along with her, to achieve the best in life. He didn't react kindly with failures among the family, such as Damon when he had stopped supporting the war. He was one to stand for his beliefs strongly, never backing down from what he stood for. He wanted all his children to support the town the best they could, bringing it success and achievement.

Glancing up, she met Nancy's gaze with determined eyes.

"I shall provide him hospitality."

"Pardon?" The older woman was taken back by this.

"He needs a place to stay, does he not? Allow him to reside in my manor for the time being; my family has rich history dating back to the days my father migrated from Italy so it would be appropriate for his work."

"Giulianna dear, I don't find it quite appropriate for a man to reside with you in an empty estate-"

"I am not a child, Nancy. Though do not think of me to be _that_ reckless. The Englishman is here to finish his work and I am more then capable of permitting him the information that he needs." She said with determination.

"If- if that is what you wish, then I shall speak to Benjamin; have him plan for the visit."

"Splendid." Giulianna nodded as the carriage came to a stop, stopping in front of her manor.. The servant opened the door, holding a hand out for her to exit but she declined his offered hand. Taking her bags, she turned towards the carriage driver. "Send a message to my old maid Mary; tell her that her presence is requested at the Salvatore's."

With that, she sent a thankful nod towards the mayors wife and entered her large yet silent manor.

* * *

_19th of September, 1864_

_Dear journal,_

_There shall be a new guest coming to reside her in the next week.  
__Truthfully, I only agreed for there to be activity brewing in the manor. I feel that I shall go insane if I am to abide here by myself any longer._

* * *

**A/N Alright so second chapter ^.^ thank you to all who followed/left a review, it truly meant a lot. I wanted to add a different outtake to the story with the journal entries, obviously it's going to play a role with how the story progresses. Of course, the reason behind the _historian's_ role in Mystic Falls will be revealed soon enough.**

**Leave a review of what you though this chapter and hopefully the next one will be soon ;) thank you all!**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor One Republic for the lyrics up top.**


End file.
